Distance
by signbear
Summary: Kotori is now studying abroad but one night, she starts missing Umi. She wanted to call her but was afraid to disturb her from her studies. And then the phone rang. A Kotori x Umi lemon one shot! :)


A/N: I thought I'd try something different so here's the product of it. Hehe. And yes, I'm a umi x kotori fan tho I don't mind them with other pairings at all :) maybe I'll do one kotori x honoka someday... Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

The greyish brown haired girl sighed. She hadn't seen her lover for two weeks now and she missed her dearly. She knew that she was the one who made the choice to leave Japan when she was once again offered a place in an overseas university after graduation but she couldn't help but feel lonely without the presence of her lover.

Tossing and turning in her over-sized bed, the girl clutched her pillow tightly. She missed her so much. She missed her voice, her laughter, her easily embarrassed face and most of all, she missed the way her lover would caress her softly, kissing her intimately.

Just the thought of her blue haired lover made her heart ache even more. She wanted to call her just to hear her beloved's voice but she didn't dare to disturb her since she knew that the bluenete was having her university exams now.

"Umi-chan..." Kotori mumbled longingly and wistfully as she let herself drown in her own sea of loneliness and emptiness.

It was then the phone rang. Startled, the greyish haired girl jumped in surprise before she gingerly rolled towards the edge of her bed where the bedside table was.

Sighing, she picked up the phone, "Hello, this is Minami Kotori's residence..."

"Kotori...?" An all too familiar voice spoke out from the receiver.

"U-Umi-chan...?!" Kotori exclaimed, unable to believe that her lover had called.

"The one and only," Sonoda Umi said, her voice warm and gentle.

"Umi-chan, I missed you so much..." Kotori immediately blurted out.

"Me too, I wish you were here beside me now," Umi admitted shyly, her cheeks warming a little.

"But don't you have to study?" The greyish brown haired girl asked worriedly.

"I do...but I missed your voice so much that I couldn't concentrate."

At that, Kotori blushed slightly as she whispered into the phone, "I've missed you so so much. My heart feels like it's going to break if I don't see you soon..."

"Kotori..." Umi said softly.

Kotori slowly sat up and leaned against her bed frame.

"What were you doing before I called?" Umi asked.

"I-I was actually thinking about you. I couldn't fall asleep and all I could think of was how much I missed you, your voice, your face and your touch." Kotori admitted as a red hue spread across her cheeks.

Umi's breath hitched at Kotori's admission. She badly wanted to hold onto her beloved but they were so far away from each other.

As if sensing Umi's thoughts, Kotori's high and childlike voice turned a little deeper and husky as she said,"I can't stand it any longer, Umi-chan. I need to feel you, I need you inside me..."

"K-Kotori..." Umi too, was at her limit but there was no way they could see each other now physically, much less touch each other.

It was then an idea struck the blue haired girl. It was an embarrassing idea but they have to make do with it until they get to see each other again.

"Hey Kotori, I want to hear your moans," Umi said.

"E-Eh?! W-What do you mean...?"

"I can't stand it any longer...I wish I was lying beside you now..."

"Me too, Umi-chan..."

"Then I'll be able to glide my hand slowly across your flat stomach...before resting it between your thighs..." Umi shuddered as she imagined the scene in her head, her body starting to burn hotly against her will.

On the other side of the phone, Kotori was now breathing heavily, her core throbbing as she heard her lover's words, her own hands unconsciously trailed down her own body towards her thighs.

"I'll then tease your inner thigh, rubbing it slowly...before lingering around your entrance..." Umi continued.

A moan escaped from Kotori's mouth as her felt her own fingers rubbing against her own clit.

"U-Umi-chan...aah..."

"You're touching yourself aren't you?" Umi smirked.

"Y...Yes..."

"Good, put your phone down on loudspeaker. Slide your other hand under your shirt and up to your chest. Now use that hand to fondle your own breast. Imagine that I'm licking and suckling it."

Another mewl escaped from Kotori's mouth as she massaged her own breasts, groaning when she imagined her lover teasing it by licking it forcefully before biting it.

"My tongue starts flicking your nipples and my hand starts to move into your thigh, softly and caressing it gently." Umi continued in a deep voice.

"U-U-Umi...chan..." Kotori gasped as her hand that was resting near her thigh started moving automatically, slipping under her own panties, in accordance to the bluenete's instruction.

"Now, imagine that my index finger is rubbing smoothly against your entrance..." Umi bit her lips in an attempt to hold back her own moan as a vivid image of her lover doing that flashed across her mind.

"Are you still fondling your nipples...?" Umi asked quietly.

"Y-Ye..haah...Yes..."

"Good. Now I'll make you feel real good, Kotori..." Umi said sultrily as her finger started to make its way into her panties, rubbing slightly between her thighs as well.

Umi could hear Kotori's desperate sounds of pleasure from the receiver and she grinned.

"Slowly insert your index finger in," Umi ordered, "Move it slowly in and out; imagine an image of me doing that as you do that yourself..."

Needlessly to say, both girls were already soaked 'down there' by the time they insert their own finger in.

"Umi...chan...haah...ahh..."

Kotori's erotic and pleasure filled moans were too much for Umi as she hissed, "Pump in and out faster, increase your speed each time you pump in."

Both Kotori and Umi did just that and the thought and image of each other masturbating proved too much for either of them that their breathing turned labored and heavy as they continued to push their finger in and out.

Kotori's vision started to blur as she clenched her thighs together tightly, an unbearable and high feeling coursing through her body as waves of pleasure washed over her, along with her pumping and Umi's erotic moans.

"U-Umi...chan-!" Kotori cried out. She was almost at her limit and the pressure that has steadily built up in her body felt like it was going to burst any minute with her body burning hotly.

Her whole vision turned white, her breathing shallow and rapid.

Umi, on the other side of the phone, was moaning pleasurably, one hand still holding onto the phone, the other pumping in and out of her region quicker and quicker. Her breaths were erratic, her mind hazy as the only thing registered in her mind were Kotori's moans and her impending climax.

"Umi...chan aaah...I'm at my...limit..." The greyish haired girl panted.

"Me too...haah...oh god...Kotori..." Umi gasped in between her quickened breaths.

Both girls continued grinding their fingers in and out of their region, quicker and quicker, quicker and quicker until -

"Umi-chan-!" Kotori arched her back as she cried out her lover's name.

"K-Kotori-!" Umi hunched over as she screamed her beloved's name.

Both of their bodies jerked forcefully, their bodies shuddering, before convulsing violently when they finally reached their peak.

After their release, both gasped for breath while basking in their afterglow.

Kotori laid on her bed, her eyes closed as a smile crept up her smooth face.

Umi, on the other end, had her head resting on her study table, catching her breath as she started to grin.

"Umi-chan," Kotori spoke just at the same time Umi said,"Kotori,"

"I love you." Both said at the same time and the two girls started to giggle.

"Thank you, Umi-chan..." Kotori started to say.

"You're most welcome, Kotori. Next time, please don't hesitate to call me okay?"

"Okay!"

"That's my girl!" Umi said happily.

Kotori blushed slightly at that comment.

"Come back soon, will you?" Umi asked, pleading.

"I will, don't worry Umi-chan!"

"I love you," Umi-chan confessed again.

"I love you too," Kotori smiled as she answered her lover.

The two girls then spent the rest of their night talking and chatting with each other - not wanting the night to end.

* * *

A/N: this is my first time trying to do a phone scene and so I have no idea how it'd work out...so yeah... Hehe. Anyways, reviews are appreciated and thanks for reading! :)


End file.
